Among the Flock
by Unity of Moon and Sun
Summary: Based off "Wide Knowlege of the Late Night Madness." We all know Miku's side of the night in the sanitarium. But what about the Kagamine twins? ONESHOT Mentions of LenxRin


**AN- Ok this first part is something I just wrote up while listening to "Wide Knowledge of The Late Night Madness" which is obviously what this fic is based off of. So ignore it if you want...I just reread it and thought "Ok what the crap was I smoking?" It's surprisingly dark. Isn't it? I usually can't write like that...I wish I could get inspired like that more often ._.**

* * *

_The footsteps. Never ending. Echoing through the halls. The clean, white halls. To the clean white rooms. The clean white rooms where they are held. Until they need to be taken. Every night one is gone. _

_Poof_

_Another is gone. Another is missed. Another is sold, and another is only seen by the world who wishes to lay their eyes upon them._

_And the laughs will sound. From the red room. From the noise room. The noisy, red room. Where the woman waits with her instruments to quiet them into sleep. Her instruments to turn the being into a being which is not a being at all. But something else. Something people wish to see, but do not wish to love. Do not wish to listen to. Do not wish to pity. They wish to laugh. They wish to make fun. And they can for the non being is no longer something considered a being. And therefore it is sinless to make fun of the non being. Because non beings cannot have feelings, can they?_

_Poof_

_Another is gone. Never to be seen by the others again. The others will not notice for they will remain inside their clean white rooms, in the clean white halls, dressed in their clean white gowns. They will sit and sit...and sit. And think. And think. Thinking about when their time will finally come. When they may be finally whisked away by Heaven's chariot or Hell's carriage. It will all be up to the Red Woman. The Laughing Woman. The Noisy Woman. The Woman. The woman who will wait in the noisy, red room with her lulling instruments. Slowly the beings will fall and become the non beings they are doomed to be. All of them are doomed. All of them._

_Poof_

_The number fades. The numbers fade each night. And only by one. One being for one night. One non being for each morning. Just one. Just one...Just...one. _

_Poof_

_But wait...What's this? There is not a being here in this clean white room in the clean white hallway. There is not one being destined to become a non being here. No. There are two. Two. Two. Two reflections who spout these truths to unlistening ears. But why are there two here? Why? Why? Is the Red Woman sympathetic to these reflections? The Red, Noisy, Laughing Woman? What will happen when their night finally comes? Will there be one, or none left? One? None? Will the rules be broken and two be taken in one night? Two beings for one night? Two non beings for one morning? Or the one non being? What will it be? What will it be?_

_I wonder what will happen._

_Poof....Poof..._

* * *

He sat silently in the padded corner. His head rocking back in forth in beat to a song only heard in his mind. She sat beside him. Leaning her head against his shoulder. She seemed to be listening to the song that only sounded in his head.

"The footsteps will be coming soon." She says, quietly. He nods, no longer listening to the music.

"Yes. One more of the herd will be taken to the Shepard." He replies.

"The shepard who awaits her flock with open arms." She adds.

It's quiet once more. It remains this way until:

_tap tap tap tap tap_

"There they are, Rin. Just as you said." He says, looking to his companion.

"Yes. I hear them, Len. I hear them." She replies, and slowly stands up. Len mimics her, and then follows her to the door of their room. Both share the small window, looking down the hallway to the owner of the footsteps. The owner is a short man who wears a lab coat and is pushing something down the hall. A red cart. Atop the cart is a glass box, and inside this box is a girl with long, teal pigtails. What appears to be a corkscrew is sticking out from her skull. She wears a dazed expression.

"It appears we were wrong, dear brother." Rin says.

"It appears to be true, beloved sister," Len replies, "the flock is not dying, but growing. But this is not one of our kind, is it?" Rin shakes her head, her blonde locks falling into her face despite the lovely white ribbon adorning her head. Len tenderly corrects the position of the strands behind her ears.

"No. It is not a sheep we are familiar with. She is a sheep of white wool." Rin says.

"Yes. A white sheep among a black flock is quite the oddity." Len agrees. The two watch as the girl is placed inside a room across from theirs. The box is opened to free the girl from it's interior. She stumbles into the padding as the door closes. The footstep man makes his way back down the white hallway, the red cart squeaking loudly.

Her face appears in the barred window. Her green eyes watch until the footsteps end. She then looks at the two twin siblings across from her. She waves happily.

"The white sheep is waving." The girl twin, Rin says.

"The white sheep is happy." Replies the boy.

"Should we offer a response?" Rin asks. Len nods.

Simultaneously, they wave.

* * *

Once again they are positioned in the back corner of their room. Rin plays with her hair, Len bopping his blonde mop to imaginary music once again.

"The tune is lovely." Rin whispers.

"I quite enjoy it." Len replies.

"May I hum it?"

"I wish for you to sing it." Len looks toward his indifferent sibling.

"Sing it? I haven't the words to do so." Rin tilts her head to the side, signaling confusion.

"My lyrics will reach such an angelic voice and make themselves known." Len says, blankly. He swears he sees a slight twitch of Rin's lips.

"If you wish it, dear brother, then I shall..." She trails off, closing her dazzling blue eyes. Len watches with his matching ones. Finally breath is inhaled by her.

"Aruhi...Kirei...Shiroi..Heyani.  
_One day, the clean white room_

Tsurete korare...zutto...kokoni." .  
_They bring me here always. _

Rin stops, and Len pouts. She had the tune and lyrics to his specifications. But sadly that is where his lyrics end. Rin looks blankly at her brother..then smiles a bit. He returns with one of his own. But their smiles quickly disappear as another voice echoes through the hall.

"Kireina.. roukani. Kireina heyaga aruno."  
_Clean hallway. Many clean rooms._

The voice is from the girl across the hall. The blonde twins look out their window to see her looking out of hers. Len opens his mouth and inhales air.

"Yoruniwa hitori-zutsu tsurete ikareteru no."  
_Each day, someone is taken away at nighttime_

By the time he reaches "zutsu" Rin has joined in. By "ikareteru" so has the other across the hall. Their voices crash to a stop as a guard yells for them to quiet down.

"The white sheep has added to your Lullaby." Rin says. The girl across the hall smiles.

"Indeed she has." Len says.

"I like to sing!" The girl says happily.

"Who likes to sing? The white sheep? Or the voice of the white sheep?" Len asks. The girl giggles.

"I'm not a sheep silly. I'm Miku." She says, cheerfully.

"The white sheep is not a white sheep? But is a Miku?" Rin asks. Again the girl laughs.

"No. I'm not _a _Miku. I _am _Miku. It's my name." She says proudly.

"Ah, I see. It is the label of the white sheep. The label that must be known to know the white sheep's calling." Len says.

"I see." Rin says.

"So...I'm a sheep?" Miku asks, childishly.

"The white sheep among the black flock." Rin tells her.

"I'm...a white sheep...and you are black sheep?" Miku asks. She sounds confused.

"Indeed." Both twins say together.

"Hm...But...you look more like a bunny rabbit to me." Miku says to Rin.

"Rin is a black sheep-" says Len,

"-and Len is a black sheep." adds Rin.

Miku giggles.

* * *

"Night has fallen, dear brother." Rin says. Len nods. They sit in the usual corner. Rin's head is once again rested against her brother, but this time he leans back lovingly.

"Yes. The moon signals the coming of the chosen of the herd." Len says. A paper airplane glides through the window of their door. It lands near Rin's feet. Her hands snatch it from the padded flooring and slowly unfold it.

"What is written on this slice of bark?" Len asks.

"Nothing is written, but it says many things." Rin replies. She holds it up to show him. It's a drawing. Made in red crayon.

The picture shows Miku, Rin and himself all holding hands. Rin is to the right of Miku, with Len on her left. On all fours in front of them is a man who wears not a long gown, but a long scarf around his neck. An arrow that points to him reads "Pochi."

"A present from the white sheep?" Len asks. Rin nods. She stands and approaches the window. Miku is looking back.

"Is this the world you see, white one?" Rin asks. Miku nods, roughly. Her hair moves erraticly with her movement.

"Can you be sure this world exists?"

Miku says nothing. She thinks. Then shakes her head, no.

"Then why picture such a thing?" Rin questions.

"It's a dream I had." Miku replies. "Where we were always together. Even Pochi. And there were more. Two really tall ones and a really pretty lady, but my crayon broke." She says sadly.

"Always together?" Len asks, approaching the window. Miku again nods roughly.

"Uh-huh. Friends forever!" She sings. "In the woods."

"The maze of the wood? Why there?"

Miku shrugs.

"It was a dream."

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

"Len..." Rin says, panic in her soft voice.

"The sands have run out for us..." Len whispers, looking sadly to his sister. Suddenly he embraces her. In turn, she wraps her frail arms around his neck.

"After this night we will no longer be reflections, my sweet." He says sadly.

"Nonsense." She replies. "What are reflections but two minds for one body, my love?" She sounds close to tears.

**Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap**

Len pulls back a bit to look into his siblings eyes. They were becoming watery in her panic. He wipes a few would-be tears away.

"Don't fret, my flower, we will not be separated for long." He says, placing his hand against her cheek. She leans into his touch.

"Yes...and after that agonizing time apart we will be one. Together forever." She smiles.

"Yes," he says, smiling, "together forever. I'd like that." He leans forward and kisses her. She leans to the kiss, savoring his lips against hers.

But it was short lived.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

A night stick knocks against the metal door.

"Number 01-A, it's time." Says the night guard. Rin hesitantly releases her brother/lover and exits the open door. Len watches desperately through the window, as she is placed inside a straight jacket and led down the hall. The tapping eventually ends, but still he gazes down the hallway, already rotting inside without his love.

"Where is Rin going?" Miku asks. Len looks to the teal-haired girl.

"The Red Room." He replies, blankly.

"The...Red Room? Is that the Noisy room?" Len nods.

"So it's the flower room?" Miku asks, and Len looks at her confused.

"You said she was your flower. Flowers need to go to the flower room." Miku says as if it's an obvious deduction. Len smiles.

"Yes. She's off to the Red Flower Room." He says. Miku sighs.

"I bet the flowers are really pretty there." She cooes.

* * *

"No more...please no more noise. I do not want such oddities slipping into my ears.." Len mumbles to himself as he sits in his corner. He's cold without Rin. He can't sleep because he's cold, and because of the noise. The chainsaw. The hammering. The laughing.....The screaming. Rin's screaming.

"Len?" A familiar voice echoes the halls. Len ceases his mental breakdown to again approach the window.

"Yes, white sheep?" He asks, exhausted.

"What else is in the flower room?" She asks. Len doesn't exactly know, having been there only once.

"There are...piles." He says.

"Piles?" She echoes.

"Of pretty objects."

"Is Pochi there?" She asks, smiling. Len nods. She giggles.

"Pochi eats the pretty objects in the piles...Especially the sphere ones." He says. Yes he now remembers where he has seen Pochi before. He had watched as Pochi devoured spare parts of patients. The pretty objects.

"Pochi eats them?" She asked, happily. She then made cute 'pakuri pakuri' sounds. Len nods again. She giggles, happily.

"The flower room sounds so fun." She says. Len nods.

_Tap tap tap tap tap __**tap tap tap tap tap.**_

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Number 01-B...come on." The gruff voice of the night guard says. Apparently he fails to see the boy in the window. But he opens the door. Len is strapped into a straight jacket and begins his walk down the hall.

"Tomorrow, white sheep. Tomorrow you will get to see the Flower Room." He calls, smiling insanely to the girl. She smiles.

As Len travels the hallway he hears the singing.

"Kirei ohana makka saite  
_Beautiful flower in lovely red bloom_

Hitotsu heyaga ohana batake  
_One flower garden room_

Marui kirei goron ochiru  
_A lovely sphere objects comes rolling down_

POCHI-ga taberu sorewo (pakuri)  
_Pochi eats those (munch)_

Asitawa watashi no debanyo tanoshimi nano..."  
_Tommorow's my turn. I look forward to going...._

* * *

_It's dark. Dark here. What's that sound? Rin? Is that you?_

Len's eyes slowly open. The room is barley lit with a single candle on the counter on the far side of the red room. He feels cold on his back and realizes he is on a metal lab table. Using his left hand he rubs both his eyes. When his vision is finally focused enough, he opens his eyes completely. He stares at the, off, hanging light above the table for a moment before turning his head to his right. Rin is there. She is still asleep. Her features are peaceful, but there is a bit of blood in her beautiful blonde locks. He will help her get that out later.

He lays there, patiently awaiting for Rin to awaken. The ticking hand of the clock on the wall is the only sound in the room, besides the soft breathing of his sister and himself. Whilst lying on the table he noticed that his hair was not in the usual high ponytail he wore it in. He must find the hair band later. After Rin awakens. He can't move without her.

Finally she groans as she begins to come to. Len waits, patiently. Her eyes slowly open as Len's did upon waking. Her right hand rubs her eyes. She then blinks a few times, getting her vision into focus.

"L-..Len?" She calls out weakly.

"I'm here." He says, softly. Her head turns quickly toward him and she winces in pain. Len reaches his left hand to her cheek.

"Careful. Not so fast. You'll ruin the stitching." He says. Rin places her right hand over his left, positioning it so their fingers lace. As she looks at him she smiles, softly.

"We are one now." She says. Len nods, slowly.

"Yes." He says.

"This feels...comfortable." She says. Len nods, having no complaints himself, except for the pain of the stitches.

"I'm happy as long as I can see my flower. And kiss her petals." He says, leaning his neck to give her a soft peck on the lips. She smiles.

"Then I am happy as well, my love." Rin says.

The room opens, light flooding into the room. Both teens shield their eyes.

"Come on you two-...One-...J-just come on." The voice of the man with the lab coat echoes in the room.

Rin places her right hand under her, Len with his left, and the two slowly push themself into a sitting position. They continue to push, sliding their body off the table and their feet hit the ground simultaneously. Rin lead with her right leg, Len followed with his left, until they stood in front of the man.

He was smiling brightly, apparently pleased at this small action.

"The art of science..." he mutters happily. He then gestures for the twins to follow him. Rin takes the lead once again as they walk. They were already becoming skilled with their legs, managing to keep pace with the lab coat man. But with every step they felt a slight stinging sensation from their stitches.

The lab coat man led them to a room they'd never been in before, and opened the door for them to go through. They obediently stepped into the room. It was a tad dark in here. Most of the lights were out. In a brightly lit spot stood a tall, brunette woman. She wore a brilliant red dress, and wore what looked like a whip on her hip. Next to her, strapped tightly to a cart was Pochi. His blue hair was messy from his lunch, and small amounts of saliva was dripping from his chin. Lying on the floor a few feet away was an unconscious Miku. Her hair had been taking down from it's usual style (much like Len's) and her clothing had been changed to a elegant purple dress. The corkscrew was gone from her head, but replacing her legs where what looked like goat legs.

The lab coat man steps up to the red dress woman, happily.

"Here you are, Miss Meiko. The one you asked for." He says, gesturing to the twins. Red dress woman, Meiko approaches the siblings, circling them with interest.

"Two heads on one body, how very...interesting. I'm surprised their living right now...and they're twins, which makes it better." She says, amused. She reaches into the chest of her dress and pulls out a wad of money. She tosses it to the lab coat man who struggles to catch it.

"I'll take them. All three- four-....All of them." She says

"Oh....My head..." Miku groans as she sits up. Once she catches sight of the twins in their new look her face expressed utter shock.

"Rin..Len..you.." She tries. Rin and Len only smile.

"You should look at yourself before judging, white sheep." They both say.

* * *

**AN- Wondering what I'm smoking? Well to bad cause I didn't smoke anything xD**

**Rin and Len speaking in weird metaphors? Gaspu.**

**If anyone can guess why they call Miku the White Sheep among the Black Flock, I will literally come to your house to give you a year supply of cookies. Cause it does have a meaning to it. I'm just weird I guess ._.**


End file.
